Learning to Forgive
by Maria Keeth
Summary: Complete! Mara is off on a trading mission, stuff goes wrong and she meets someone that seriously has issues with her
1. chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars, they belong to Mr. Lucas and I have made no money- I've only earned a little bit of fun. :)  
LEARNING TO FORGIVE  
Chapter One  
  
A small and insignificant spaceport floated along the outskirts of the Corellian system. Inside it was relatively busy, beings of all shapes and sizes went around doing their own business and trying not to attract attention to themselves.  
  
One stood by herself and even from a distance one could tell that she was no human to mess with. Blasters and vibroblades were attached to her legs and arms and most assuredly there were some underneath her simple flight-suit. It wasn't necessarily her accessories that frightened thieves, murderers or peddlers away from her, it was her face. Set in a deep and threatening scowl, the look she had would scare any sane being away.  
  
Mara stood near the entrance to her docking bay, absolutely furious with her contact. He was over six hours late with the computer software and Mara had a schedule to keep. Keeping a client waiting was not good business and Mara got especially miffed when someone did that to her- like right now.  
  
Her comlink beeped at her and Mara snatched it from her belt, "What!?" she snapped.  
  
"Trader Jade?."  
  
Mara rolled her eyes at the quivering voice, "You're six hours late Hydan and I am seriously displeased."  
  
"So sorry Trader Jade. my dealer still hasn't delivered all the parts that you requested and he says it's going to take another day-"  
  
"What!" Mara cut him off. "I don't have time to wait another day! I've got other business to do!"  
  
Hydan huffed over the connection. "I am sorry Trader Jade. But this order was very large and placed on short notice. My dealer and I are doing the best we can."  
  
Mara sighed, the order was large and was placed on short notice, one more day would still be a reasonable time to wait, but Mara wasn't going to let Hydan know that. "One more day Hydan. and if you don't make it this time I'll make sure that Karrde will *not* do business with you again."  
  
They made arrangements and Hydan promised that the shipment would be ready the following day. Mara secretly hoped it wouldn't be, she wanted a reason to bunch something and wanted it to be Hydan. She hated the little mouse and his little mousy personality. But Mara knew it was just that her nerves were getting rubbed the wrong way. Her week had not gone well at all and Hydan's delay was just another on top of many.  
  
Mara shrugged and turned to her docking bay and Karrde's ship waiting inside. She'd have to contact Karrde and tell him about the delay.  
  
***  
  
Karrde had been unruffled when she told him about the delay. Mara hated it when he was calm and she was ready to rip something apart. It made her feel like an unreasonable person. She snorted at the thought, 'Over my dead body will I give up my freedom of expression for Jedi calm.'  
  
Mara got out of her chair and walked around the ship, it wasn't very big and she soon ended up where she started. She sighed and sat down again, she was utterly bored. The ship was in peak condition so there was no excuse to work on that, all her data work was done the shipments that she was picking up and delivering. Karrde had suggested contacting Han and Luke, who were also in the Corellian system, to see if they needed help. Mara instantly dismissed the thought, she didn't want to waste or offer her precious time to a farmboy and a former space pirate.  
  
Mara sighed and got up again, this time heading toward the ship's exit. She may as well get something to eat from one of the cantina's, there had to be something out there that had better food than what the ship could offer.  
  
Slipping on an extra-concealed blaster she walked out into the mass of beings and started looking for a place to eat.  
  
The orbiting spaceport had many types of species, but little choice in food. The majority was Corellian and what wasn't was still wiggling on the plate and moving when placed in a beings mouth.  
  
"Corellian it is." Mara mumbled as she watched a fat yellow thing get bitten in half and green slime oozed out of the still living creature.  
  
A small, tidy cantina caught her eye and she stepped inside. It was in better shape than what Mara expected to be in a spaceport. The floor was clean and the utensils as well. She found a seat in the corner, one with a view of everything and everyone.  
  
Quiet conversation filled the room when the inhabitants realized she wasn't about to start a brawl. Mara surveyed her surroundings and saw what looked to be some half-decent food on their plates.  
  
A young woman came up to her smiling, "What can I get you?" she met Mara's eyes and instantly her smile disappeared, the waitress stood rigidly in front of her, glaring.  
  
Mara shrugged off the attitude, if her waitress wasn't going to be nice, then she wasn't going to get a very generous tip. "I'd like the steak special and some water."  
  
The woman jotted down the order and left without saying anything else.  
  
Again Mara shrugged and sat back in her chair, watching as people entered and left the cantina. She started running through her head what she could do after her meal and was quickly coming up with nothing. Mara sighed, she knew that if she didn't have anything to do, it would drive her insane. She was becoming desperate for something to do and was even considering asking Han and farmboy if they wanted her to do anything when someone sat across from her.  
  
Mara glanced up and raised an eyebrow. It was a human male, about her age and judging from the way he sat and held himself, she had the distinct impression that he was Imperial.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
The man slowly drew out his blaster and ordered. "Hands on the table."  
  
Mara glanced at the weapon and shrugged. "All right." She slowly complied to the order and hid a smirk when she saw the weapon waver slightly. He was Imperial, but he either hadn't done this before or he was scared.  
  
Mara decided to sit back and wait to see what would happen. The man in front of her definitely didn't know what he was doing. That could be used to her advantage to get out of this situation, but it could also mean that innocent bystanders could get caught in the crossfire. She wanted to avoid the latter at all costs.  
  
Mara's unhappy waitress appeared before them again, the Imperial tactfully hid the blaster from her view. Setting down Mara's meal, the waitress left, not saying a word.  
  
Mara glanced down at her meal and realized that she was indeed very hungry. She reached for a fork.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Mara looked over at the Imperial. "I'm eating my dinner. You're welcome to join me if you like and if you don't want to. too bad. I'm hungry and I'm not going to waste hard earned credits."  
  
She dug into the food and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was indeed good. She ate for a few minutes, watching the Imperial out of the corner of her eye. "What can I do for you?" she asked around mouthfuls of steak.  
  
The Imperial straightened. "I am here to take you into custody for treason to the Empire."  
  
Mara almost choked on her food. "You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
The man's face remained serious as he looked straightforward. "I am *deadly* serious."  
  
Mara rolled her eyes. "I guess I am flattered that you guys would pay attention to me after all these years. what's it been. about 8 now? But I have to say that if I've been on your minds for that long, why do they send an inexperienced man to get me." Mara raised an eyebrow. "I'm kindof hurt that the Empire thinks so low of my abilities."  
  
"I am expendable."  
  
She froze at the words. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
This time the man let a smile creep into his serious face. "The spaceport is rigged with hundreds of bombs that will go off if you do not co-operate."  
  
Mara took a deep breath. She certainly didn't want to walk into the Empire's hand. It was a dying civilization and Mara did not feel like being on the losing side. But at the same time, she didn't want innocent people to die, especially when the Imperials were only after her and no one else.  
  
She leaned back in her chair and put on an air of nonchalance. "Why should I care about a bunch of people I don't know? And why in the world would you think that I would cooperate with you in the first place? "  
  
Again the Imperial let a cold smile slip through. "We've been watching your activities for some time. and it seems that you have taken the habit of *caring* for those around you, even those you don't know." He leaned back and smiled. "Even if you don't come along with me. you'll end up dead and those in power now would be just as happy with that." He paused. "They were really set on the idea of watching you die though."  
  
Mara digested the information the man had given her. The way the Imperial phrased his words told her that in all likelihood, he had the detonator to the bombs. The Moffs or whoever was in power were at a safe distance and would get someone else to do the dirty work. What Mara couldn't figure out was if this Imperial was alone if there were others. She quickly glanced around the cantina, trying to spot anyone that looked like they were also part of the party. She didn't see anyone, but assumed there were others, they always traveled in packs. Next she glanced at the Imperial, trying to find where the trigger was. She had made up her mind that she would *not* be walking over to the Imperials without a fight and she was confident that she would be able to take out the man in front of her.  
  
Mara took in the Imperial and saw nothing that looked remotely like a standard detonator. If she didn't see it, then it must mean that he wasn't holding on to it and that gave her some extra time to react and stop him from blowing the spaceport up.  
  
Mara slumped in her chair. "All right. you've got me. Lead the way."  
  
The Imperial couldn't hide the surprised look that crossed his face and slowly nodded. He motioned with the gun for her to get out of her chair and pointed to the door. "You first and through the door."  
  
Mara got up and complied to the instructions, the Imperial stepping in right behind her. Before she took two steps she lashed out with a backward kick and knocked the blaster out of the Imperials hands, it skittered across the floor and into the kitchen. She then punched him in the stomach, making him double over and then to the temple, knocking him to the ground. He sat wheezing and holding his stomach.  
  
Mara glanced up and saw a very angry man holding the gun and pointing it in the direction of the two.  
  
"I don't want any of this in *my* cantina!" he spitted out. "You two don't move I'm comming the task force to come in and take care of you!"  
  
Mara was slightly amused at how much anger could come out of a tiny little human, but then she had a blaster held in her direction so it wasn't nearly as funny. The Imperial was getting up and had a slight smirk on his face. 'What's up with that?' she wondered.  
  
The tiny owner swiveled the blaster in the Imperials direction. "Don't you move!" he screamed. "Or I'll shoot you where you stand!"  
  
The Imperial gave an odd look at Mara and smiled.  
  
Mara frowned. He shouldn't be smiling, he had his own blaster pointed in his direction and by all means it looked as if the owner would use it.  
  
The Imperial shifted again and started walking towards the owner, who slightly backed up a bit and screamed a 'Stop or I'll shoot!' type thing.  
  
It dawned on Mara then and she would have cursed herself for being so dense if she had time. "Don't shoot it!" she screamed.  
  
The Imperial quickened his pace towards the owner.  
  
"Don't shoot it!" she screamed again. "It'll blow the place!"  
  
The owner didn't listen and pointed the gun at the Imperials head. He set his mouth in a firm line and squeezed the trigger.  
  
Explosions started to rock the spaceport and beings fell all over the place, screaming and clawing at one another trying to escape. Mara too jumped for some type of cover, but an explosion that was very near went off, throwing her off her feet.  
  
There was another boom and everything went dark.  
Writer's blurb: Hmmmm. what to say. I've seen other people do this at the end of their stories, so I decided to it too :) Not too terribly exciting is it? Well, it does get better, at least I think so and so does a friend, but maybe that's just biased. I'll stick the other one up soon. Oh!! Almost forgot- I like reviews!! :) C-ya later!! 


	2. chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars, they belong to Mr. Lucas and I have made no money- I've only earned a little bit of fun. :) ---  
  
Chapter Two  
Mara slowly woke up and blinked her eyes. Dust filled the area and gave off a strange hazy look where light was able to penetrate through. She coughed and rolled over, groaning as she did so. Leaning against what she thought was a wall, she rested a little and looked over what was left of the cantina and tried to make out if there was any damage to her own body. Everything ached, her head pounded and what made things worse was the throbbing in her left knee.  
  
Trying to sit up, she almost screamed when her knee was moved. She panted while working her way up and then gingerly touched the area that was throbbing. She came away with something warm and sticky and she knew that it was her blood. She'd have to find some supplies to take care of that right away.  
  
Using her hands to support herself on whatever was available she looked around the cantina again. Through the faint and flickering light, she could make out a few bodies- and some parts that didn't have owners- thrown all over the place. She glanced back and saw where she had come from. The wall was caved in, making a sort of makeshift tent, which had protected her from the blasts and falling debris.  
  
"Thank the maker for small miracles." She whispered.  
  
She spotted the Imperial in the position that she thought was the last one she saw him in. A slab of concrete lay on top of him and the dead look in his eyes told her he wasn't going to be setting off anymore bombs.  
  
"Hello?" Mara crooked. She winced and tried swallowing to help her dry throat and tried again. "Hello?" that one sounded much better; at least you could understand it. "Any survivors?"  
  
Mara carefully hopped on her good leg until she found an iron pole that would take her weight. She made her way to what she thought was the kitchen and listened carefully. She thought she heard wheezing and rubble falling in the kitchen's direction.  
  
"Hello?" Mara rounded the corner and saw her waitress wiggling out of a pile of loose rubble.  
  
The waitress stopped when she saw Mara and glared. After a few seconds of silence she resumed her struggle.  
  
Mara moved forward. "Do you need help?"  
  
"Not from you!" the woman hissed.  
  
Mara froze at the venom in the woman's voice, but moved forward anyway to help. Grasping the woman under her arms she started to pull and grunted when she put weight on her bad leg.  
  
The woman didn't say anything, but started wiggling again to get out of her rubble trap.  
  
After a 15-minute battle with the pile, the waitress was free and both gasped for breath, leaning against the walls for support.  
  
The woman got her breath back first and watched Mara from across the room.  
  
Mara grew uncomfortable with the woman's cold blue eyes and tried to ignore it, but at the same time being cautious.  
  
The light was better in here and Mara took the chance to examine her leg. Just above the knee was a piece of steel sticking out of her flesh. She grimaced when she saw it and hoped that it hadn't gone in too deep. She glanced over at the waitress. "Are you hurt anywhere?"  
  
The woman shook her head and continued watching Mara.  
  
Mara shifted her weight to get more comfortable. "Do you have a medkit around here by any chance?"  
  
The woman slowly nodded her head.  
  
After a few seconds, Mara realized that the woman wasn't going to get up and get it for her. "Can I have it?"  
  
"Why?" the woman snapped.  
  
Mara set her mouth in a firm line, she started to feel anger rising to the surface and quickly tried to shut it down. She needed all of her skills right now to get out of this situation and being angry wouldn't help her. "My leg is bleeding and I think the cut may be deep. I'll need to stop the blood so we can get out of here."  
  
The woman snorted. "I can get out of here without your help and I'd just be as happy with you dying." She coldly remarked.  
  
Mara had had her share of snarky people in her life and she had to admit that she was a bit on the ill-tempered side sometimes, but this woman was ridiculous. Mara had never seen this woman in her life and didn't see her reason in hating her so much. 'It's almost as bad as what I had with Skywalker.' Mara thought.  
  
Mara pulled out one of her blasters and pointed it at the woman. "I need that medkit and I want it now. I'd like to do this with your cooperation so we could both get out of here alive and I don't want to waste my energy pack on you." Mara gestured with the blaster for the woman to get up. "The medkit, please."  
  
The waitress eyed the blaster and slowly got up, walking to one of the fallen cabinets and started rummaging around, She pulled out a red pack and threw it in Mara's direction.  
  
Mara didn't know if the woman did it on purpose, but the medkit landed a good five feet from where she stood, forcing her to move from her 'comfortable' position to get it. She maneuvered around and got the bag, with minimal fuss on her knee's part and opened it. Inside was what she needed: some disinfectant pads and synth-flesh. Mara made quick work of her wound, wincing a little when she pulled the piece of metal out of her leg. After she finished applying the synth-flesh she wrapped some clean bandages around it, just as an extra precaution to stop an infection from starting.  
  
Hooking the medkit on her belt she turned to the woman again. "Do you know your way around this spaceport?"  
  
The waitress set her face in a disgusted look. "Yes."  
  
Mara nodded, "Good. We'll need to find the nearest 'working' communications center or even a 'working' docking bay that has a 'working' ship. Plainly, we're going to look for a way out."  
  
The woman snorted, "Why would I help you?"  
  
Mara got fed up and turned on the young woman. "Listen. I don't know who you are and right now I don't care. When I say 'we' I'm being generous and if I find that you're dragging me down I won't have a problem leaving you." Mara looked the woman up and down. "If you'd rather stay here and rot that's fine with me, but don't you go thinking that you didn't have a chance to get out and there *was* someone here who offered to help you."  
  
The woman smirked. "That would be just like you leaving someone to fend for themselves." the woman paused as if thinking. "Especially if they were those who needed you most, you'd just walk away and abandon them to whatever fate had in store for them." She finished bitterly.  
  
Mara was getting irritated. "Why don't you just spill the whole thing then and get it out in the open. I have no idea who you are and what you're talking about!"  
  
The woman turned red. "You abandoned the one person who brought peace and justice to this galaxy! You abandoned those who would carry on his legacy and ran off with the people who wrongly brought it down! You let some upstart Jedi Knight waltz into the Emperor's throne room and murder him!" the woman stopped to catch her breath. "You ruined my life. you let the Rebels win, you betrayed the Empire and left thousands if not millions to die. Including my father."  
  
Mara looked curiously at the young woman. After she had spoken of the Empire, Mara remembered a young girl in the Emperor's court who showed an undying love for her former Master, one that mirrored that of the girl's father.  
  
Lord Devrate had been one of, if not the, staunchest supporter of Emperor Palpatine. And Mara had never been sent on any missions to see if his loyalty was in question. She also knew that Palpatine trusted Lord Devrate very much, but she didn't know how far that trust went. Mara studied the woman and began to have the suspicion that the young woman knew who she was before the whole Thrawn escapade. That would explain who she was and why she seemed to hate Mara so much.  
  
"You're Chrika Devrate, aren't you?"  
  
The woman's face lost its hate and was filled in surprise.  
  
Mara nodded. "I'll take that as a yes. Chrika, right now you have three options. The first is for you to try to kill me now, which I'm sure you've already thought about. Second, you could just stay here and let me go my merry way. And third, you can help me get out of here and in the process you will as well." Mara stopped and waited for the woman's answer. In all likelihood, the woman could just follow her and shoot her in the back- if she found a gun and Mara knew there were probably hundreds laying around in this cantina alone. And the woman could also decide to shoot her after both of them were out of the spaceport. But then Mara would be better prepared and the woman would have a hard time accomplishing her goal.  
  
Chrika looked uncertain and finally nodded. "I'll help you get out of here." She paused and looked coldly at Mara. "But this doesn't mean that I still don't hate you and in some way I will get my revenge for my father and the Empire."  
  
Mara shrugged. "I didn't expect you to forgive and forget." She pointed to what she thought was the entrance. "Let's get going."  
  
--- Writer's blurb: I don't think I've ever really read something, where Mara had to deal with someone who went through the same type of thing as herself. I'm talking about the Skywalker thing. I thought it would interesting to see a 'what if' thing. And- I'm sure that I've messed up some of the terminology in this fanfiction, here and in the chapters to come. sorry for anything that I didn't say, use or referenced to right. 


	3. chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars, they belong to Mr. Lucas and I have made no money- I've only earned a little bit of fun. :) ---  
Chapter Three  
  
Trudging through the remains of the spaceport was not fun at all. But at least the two could be thankful that the blasts hadn't ruptured the fragile outer walls of the floating port or at least it hadn't in the areas where they were walking. Bodies lay everywhere and so far they had encountered no other survivors.  
  
'Or even suicidal Imperials.' Mara thought. She had been extremely careful with watching Chrika ahead of her. She hadn't picked up any of the weapons lying around beside its owner. Mara also thought it ironic that she would be placed in a situation like she had been with Skywalker. Instead the anger was directed at her, but at least she was armed and her companion wasn't.  
  
Chrika stopped in front of her and pointed to a caved in entrance. "This is the main communication center. You can try and find what you want in there."  
  
Mara nodded and stepped up to the half-filled hole. She tried peering through, but couldn't make out anything. A slight draft across her cheek told her that there was some sort of tunnel into it, albeit a very small one. The draft also told her that the room wasn't open to space, it wasn't sucking her in at all, a very good thing to stay alive. Clicking her lightsaber off her belt she made quick work to cut a wider hole for them to fit through.  
  
When they entered, Mara's heart sank. Cables, wires and equipment were laying everywhere. Mara spotted a communit and scrambled towards it, being careful not to step on any of the dead. The unit was beyond worthless, she knelt down and examined its inner workings, everything was destroyed or melted, but Mara found one slight hope. No damage could be seen to its secondary battery. Mara maneuvered herself into a good position and started to pull the medium sized battery out. With any luck, she could find a working communit and could figure out a way to give it extra juice with the battery she'd just found.  
  
"What are you doing?" Chrika asked behind her.  
  
Mara grunted when she finally got the battery free. "We're going to see if we can find another commstation- this ones above and beyond help. This battery might come in useful if we have to make a long-range communication." Mara stood straight up again and winced at the throbbing in her knee. The synth-flesh wasn't holding out too well, she'd have to put another coat on it. "Would you be able to carry this?"  
  
Chrika glanced doubtfully at the battery and shrugged. "All right. I've got nothing else to do."  
  
'Except making plans to kill me.' Mara thought, but she didn't say anything, just handed over the battery to Chrika's outstretched hand.  
  
The two made their way back out to the main 'passageway' and they stopped for a short break. Each carried a canteen that they had found at the cantina and took a drink of water. Mara sat on the ground and rested her back on the wall. Her knee was aching, but she could still walk around and for the most part ignore it. She thought of what they could do next. Mara's ship was down the passageway in the direction they were going and there were also other ships that were sure to still be in the docking bays. They could check each one just to be safe and see if anything was in working order. But then, all the ships were probably armed to explode if messed with; she'd leave that as a last resort. Besides the fact that the spaceport had already been through multiple explosions, she didn't want to see if it could hold up to another one.  
  
Mara decided on going to her ship and seeing if it was in working order, stopping at communication stations along the way. She wondered if Karrde was wondering where she was and if he had sent out a party to see what was happening. She glanced down at her chrono, 5 hours had past since the explosion and the news would have traveled to the other side of the galaxy by now. Help would certainly be on the way, she just wondered if they were expecting survivors.  
  
Leaning back against the wall, Mara took a deep breath and focused on her knee using the Force, her fledging abilities did do a bit of good, but not enough to totally take away the pain. Sitting absolutely still, she thought she felt a vibration. Mara held her breath and waited to see if she could feel it again, she did and thought it might be a ship that had attached itself to the spaceport. Again Mara used the Force, but this time reached out in search of the ship and hopefully a rescue team. She felt a group of beings on the other side of the spaceport that she thought resembled humans, an underlying sense of duty and a sort of malice. Putting those two together she felt that it would probably be a group of Imperials. 'Came to finish the job.' Mara thought sarcastically. They'd have to get going to avoid a confrontation and Mara didn't want to find out if Chrika would shoot her in the back if they met with the Imperial party.  
  
"Let's go." Mara got up and quickened their pace slightly, she'd have to get to her ship and broadcast a message to Karrde for help.  
  
Chrika rolled her eyes. "We just stopped and it's not like anything is going anywhere."  
  
Mara glared at her. "Do you know how long this spaceport will hold out for?"  
  
Chrika slowly shook her head.  
  
"Neither do I." Mara bit out. "And I don't want to find out. The sooner we get out of here the better."  
  
Chrika snorted. "So you can go running back to you little rebel friends." She got up and started walking in the direction that Mara pointed to.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight Chrika. The Rebels are not 'little' and they are certainly not my 'friends'." Mara snapped.  
  
"What do you call them then?"  
  
"Business associates."  
  
Chrika climbed over a pile of concrete and watched as Mara struggled to do the same. "So what does that make the Empire?"  
  
"A bunch of misguided zealots."  
  
Chrika's face turned red. "How can you say that! The Emperor brought a restless and corrupt society under control. He got things done."  
  
Mara walked past Chrika and continued on, she'd never expected herself to defend the New Republic, especially with the background that she had. "I guess you could say that." Mara paused and turned back to Chrika, who seemed to have a satisfied smile. "By killing millions of beings in the process."  
  
Chrika shrugged that off. "They were just a bunch of aliens who needed a little guidance and incentive to follow rules."  
  
Mara slowly nodded her head. "What about Alderaan?"  
  
Chrika's face turned red again. "I never questioned the Emperor before and I don't plan to now. He made a decision and I believe that it was the right one."  
  
Mara snorted. "So if he told you to go out and shoot your father. would you?"  
  
Chrika's face tightened. "Emperor Palpatine would have had a good reason to have me do that."  
  
"If that's what you think. but need I remind you, I was closer to the Emperor than you and I have to admit that now, looking back, I think he ordered deaths of people and aliens for his own amusement and because he saw them as a threat."  
  
Chrika walked on and didn't say anything.  
  
Mara pressed her argument. "What would you have done if you were in power?"  
  
Chrika shrugged. "The same as the Emperor."  
  
"That's not an answer Chrika, use your head."  
  
Chrika thought for awhile. "I would bring peace and order to the galaxy."  
  
Mara nodded approval. "But would you have done it my killing billions? Or even destroying a *peaceful* planet?"  
  
Chrika's face was starting to lose her conviction of her argument. "Princess Leia would not cooperate in giving the location of the Rebel base."  
  
"Is that enough reason to blow up a planet? I certainly don't think so. One person would not cooperate, so an entire civilization is wiped out without a second thought? Don't you think that's a little extreme?"  
  
Chrika hesitated. "I did cry when I heard that. My dad said that I was weak and I had to be strong to make the galaxy a better place."  
  
"And do you think that if everyone thought that the Empire was doing the right thing, do you think there would have been a bunch of rebels? Everyone's seen the celebrations on thousands of planets when news came that the Emperor had been killed. People rejoiced and were happy. I saw aliens and *humans* on the street celebrating." Mara watched Chrika and saw part of that fanatic fire start to leave her eyes. "The Empire brought planets under control by force. You look at the New Republic now, and thousands of planets and solar systems are joining them on their own free will. Doesn't that say something of how the galaxy felt about the Empire?"  
  
Chrika cast her eyes down and walked silently ahead.  
---- Writer's blurb: Again I think I used some Star Wars terminology wrong. I'm doing my best. What do you guys think about Mara defending the New Republic and what her views are now against the Empire? Do you think that's how'd she'd really feel or is just my imagination? Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) PS. I like reviews :) 


	4. chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars, they belong to Mr. Lucas and I have made no money- I've only earned a little bit of fun. :)  
Warning: Mara does get a little bit emotional in this one- so she might not exactly be in synch with what the official people do with her.  
  
--  
  
Chapter Four  
Mara slowed down and worked to get her bearings. The collapsed walls and piles of junk that littered the passageway made it difficult to figure out if she was in indeed in front of her docking bay and hence her ship. Mara glanced up and down, trying to find some type of landmark that would tell her if she was truly where she wanted to be. She found it, by spotting a piece of graffiti that said. 'Death to Humorzio.' Mara didn't know or care who or what Humorzio was; it just told her that the bay door was to the immediate left of the writing.  
  
With very keen eyes, Mara was able to find the line that marked out the entrance to her ship and hopefully help. She instructed Chrika to step back and drew the lightsaber that Skywalker had given her two years ago. Making short work with the weapon, Mara opened a hole that was large enough to allow the two women to pass.  
  
Mara entered first and did a quick survey of the docking bay. She could tell right away that her ship wasn't going anywhere. The back was crushed by concrete that had fallen and it looked as if the glass for the cockpit window was shattered. Mara sighed and walked forward slowly, the door to the ship looked as if it was in working order and when she pressed for it to open it did, but only a quarter of the way.  
  
"Chrika, come over here and help me get this open."  
  
Mara glanced back at the young woman, she had been quiet since their last conversation. Not the kind that Mara had put up with when she first met her, but the kind of someone deep in thought or a realization had struck them. Mara thought it was the latter and knew how it felt. The Emperor had played his own mind games with her and she had to admit that she herself was angry at him for doing that to her. She just needed someone, like Skywalker, to open her eyes and see what the Emperor had really done to her. Mara guessed that what she was doing for Chrika, Skywalker had done for her. 'Mara Jade- the savior.' In all honesty, she thought it was funny. She had never thought that she would have played that type of role in her life.  
  
Chrika pried open one side of the door open, while Mara worked on the other. After a half-hour struggle the two got it open and Mara stepped inside. She was relieved when she found that the comm station wasn't smashed and looked like it would work. Mara started making her way to it, hopping over some fallen equipment. "Chrika, bring that battery over here."  
  
Chrika walked over and placed the battery at Mara's feet, stepping back to stay out of the way.  
  
After a quick glance Mara knew what she would have to do and it wouldn't take long. Hopefully the Imperials in the spaceport would be too busy someplace else to come along this way. Rewiring a couple of connections and hooking the battery up to increase power she was soon able to get a signal. She adjusted it to one of Karrde's emergency frequencies and started to send out a message asking for help.  
  
"Alpha-Delta this is Beta-Nero. Do you copy?"  
  
A relieved voice immediately came over the station. "I've been waiting for hours!!" Mara thought it was one of Karrde's new crewmembers. "I'll get Alpha-Delta right away."  
  
The reason that Mara had not used her and Karrde's name was obvious. There were Imperials in the sector and she didn't want them to know who had survived the blast. Especially if they were after her in the first place.  
  
Mara waited for a few tense seconds and hoped that the Imperials would be too dumb to notice that there was a transmission going on and wouldn't be able to pinpoint it. She'd move after this transmission anyway- just in case.  
  
Karrade's calm voice filtered through. "Beta-Nero. are you all right?"  
  
"A little bruising." she didn't want the Imperials to know the real nature of her condition. It was best to leave them guessing if they were listening in.  
  
"Is there anyone else alive?"  
  
"Affirmative." Again she didn't give any elaborate details.  
  
Karrade paused a moment and it sounded like he was talking to someone else. "I have an escort ready to pick you up. Rendezvous at seven-nine-two- two," which just meant one of the main entrances, "escort will be there in half an hour," which actually meant one hour.  
  
Mara would have to rely on Karrade that where he instructed them to go was accessible for a craft to come in. and that it wasn't open to space. She couldn't help but ask a question. "Who's the escort."  
  
Again Karrade paused and she swore he was smiling. "An old friend."  
  
She tensed when she heard the word 'friend'. It only meant one thing and that was Skywalker along with Solo. She would never live this one down and she'd never forgive Karrade either- he was doing this on purpose.  
  
Mara signed off and began a quick search of her ship to see if there was anything that she should bring with her. She found another medkit and since that one had bandages and bacta in it, she didn't feel afraid to use some of the other 'kit's accessories on her leg.  
  
Chrika watched her silently and got up when Mara told her to. It was time to move to the rendezvous.  
  
***  
  
After a quick run through of her mental map of the spaceport, Mara turned towards the 'rescue' point- thankfully away from the Imperials. She glanced back at Chrika and saw that she was following her. Her head cast down as if she were ashamed. Mara felt a stab of sympathy towards the young woman and wanted to do something for her, something that Mara had never in her life thought of doing before. She just didn't know how to start.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Chrika looked up, startled and slowly nodded.  
  
"Why are you so angry at me for leaving the Empire?"  
  
Chrika slowed her walking and Mara stopped to wait for her. She wanted to be right next to her, she didn't know why.  
  
"I guess it was because when I was little I looked up to you. I wanted to be you."  
  
Mara snorted. "Why?"  
  
Chrika shrugged. "You always seemed to know what you were doing. Nothing scared you. And you were beautiful and you seemed like you knew a lot about the world." Chrika laughed a little. "Do you remember Lord Gribun?"  
  
Mara slowly nodded her head. He was a very large, obnoxious and wealthy man. Someone Mara deeply despised during her time in the Emperor's court.  
  
Chrika continued. "I remember when you were part of the entertainment at one of the courts functions. Lord Gribun wanted a private dance and started to harass you. when he tried to touch you, you just turned around and twisted his arm. He fell on his knees and started balling like a baby."  
  
Mara felt a slight smile tug at her lips. She did remember that and was glad that she had done it. After that episode Lord Gribun never touched or harassed a woman in the Emperor's court. Listening to what Mara had told him. 'Never let me see you touch, speak or look at a woman that doesn't want your attention. If I do see it, I'll make sure that you won't be able to touch, speak or look at a woman.'  
  
Chrika continued laughing. "I hated that man! But my father told me never to act that way. ever. I so wanted to be the one who did that to him. He just gave me this really awful feeling whenever he looked at me."  
  
Mara continued on a little in silence. "What are you going to do now?"  
  
Chrika shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I could go waitress at another restaurant. There's nothing else much for me to do. Belonging to the Emperor Palpatine's court doesn't exactly get you very far in life right now."  
  
"Well, what sort of stuff were you good at."  
  
Chrika thought a bit. "My father said I was always good at negotiating and reading people. I used to sit in on his meetings and tell him what I thought about a proposed deal and stuff like that. My father's business always worked out for the better when I told him what I thought. I guess I was his lucky charm."  
  
Mara was silent for a while. What kind of negotiations?"  
  
"Anything- trade, equipment, investments. I researched on some of the stuff my father was interested in. So I guess that I know a little about everything."  
  
Again Mara was silent for a while. She stopped them for a bit just to get her bearings. They were near the rendezvous point and Mara spotted the entrance to the bay. It was caved in a bit, but a person could slide through with little trouble.  
  
Mara pointed to the entrance. "That's it." She walked over and started to make her way into the bay and almost fell on her head when she reached the other side. She gave a warning to Chrika to watch the last little bit. It was high up and ended rather abruptly. Mara glanced down at her knee and saw that her little tumble had opened the wound again. She found a place to sit and applied a thin layer of the synth-flesh to it.  
  
Chrika made her way through the opening and landed with a little more dignity than Mara had. She glanced around. "It's not as bad in here as the other places." She glanced out the viewport. "There's a bunch of ships out there. do you know which one is coming to pick us up?"  
  
Mara nodded. "It's the one that looks like it's gonna fall apart." She glanced at her chrono. "They're not going to be here for at least another 20 minutes." She patted beside her. "Have a seat."  
  
Chrika looked a little bewildered at the suggestion, but sat down beside Mara anyway. Mara too was surprised at her invitation. But didn't let it show.  
  
They sat in silence for a bit, each trying to look like they were busy with something. Even though there was nothing to keep busy with.  
  
"What's the New Republic like?"  
  
Mara was a little caught off guard with the question. "Complex, big and noisy."  
  
"But is it better than the Empire?"  
  
Mara sighed. "A lot of ways yes, in fact the majority yes. Of course there's a whole bunch of bickering in-systems and even in the Senate. But people get a voice in how they want things done and I think they're happier being able to shout and call each other names rather than being bombarded with turbolasers and stormtroopers beating them."  
  
Chrika nodded. "How long did it take you to see that?"  
  
"A long time. And it doesn't mean that you should have the same view as well. It's all right to be a critic of something, but so long as you can support it."  
  
"I think I've always known that the Rebellion and now the New Republic was right in why they wanted things to change."  
  
"Why didn't you follow through on it."  
  
"I wasn't brave enough. Looking back now, I was always the follower and never questioned anything. I wish I had now."  
  
Mara smiled and squeezed the young woman's shoulder. "It's never too late to start." She paused a bit. "I think I might be able to arrange a job for you."  
  
Chrika's eyes glanced at her in surprise.  
  
"I can't say yes now, but I could talk to my boss when we get out of here and I think I can arrange for you to be one of our crew members. It won't be easy, 'cause we do a lot of traveling and you'd probably have to learn some extra stuff, like flying ships and how to shoot a blaster."  
  
Chrika giggled. "I've always wanted to shoot a blaster and anything that you could do for me would be enough, even if I didn't get a job."  
  
"Don't mention it." Mara said gruffly.  
  
They talked more, about Chrika's life and Mara's. Both were a little cautious about revealing anything significant about their past, but Mara was surprisingly having fun talking about her old court days. There was some stuff that she missed, but most of it she didn't. Mara was happy with her life right now and didn't want to turn back to her old ways.  
  
Glancing at her chrono, Mara stated. "They should be here soon."  
  
"Who's they?"  
  
Mara made a face. "Acquaintances."  
  
Chrika pressed on. "Who?"  
  
"Han Solo and Luke Skywalker." Mara snarled the last name.  
  
The young woman's eyes shot up. "The *Han Solo* and the *Luke Skywalker*?"  
  
"Unfortunately." Mara turned to the woman. "Don't make such a big deal about it. they're men just the same."  
  
Chrika looked uncertain. "But what do I tell them? What if they ask who I am and what I did?"  
  
Mara shrugged. "Don't. I'm sure there's stuff they won't tell you. Do it only if you think it's the best thing."  
  
Chrika got up and started to pace. "What if they figure it out and decide to jettison me out the ship?"  
  
Mara rolled her eyes. "They won't." Her leg started to pound again.  
  
"But Luke Skywalker's a Jedi! He'll read my mind and figure me out." She started wringing her hands together.  
  
"Despite what Imperial propaganda has put out. Skywalker is not someone who runs around prying into people's minds." Mara secretly wished he did, it would give her a reason to hate him.  
  
Chrika stopped and looked at Mara uncertainly. "You sure?"  
  
Mara nodded and shifted her leg, trying to get comfortable again.  
  
"Let me look at that." Chrika knelt down and Mara allowed her to look at her knee. She got the medkit out again and started to put more synth- flesh on it.  
  
"Don't do that. We might need it later."  
  
Chrika shook her head, "You even said that they'd be here soon, so you won't need it." She started applying the stuff to Mara's leg and spoke quietly. "I'm sorry for what I said before."  
  
"About me dying?"  
  
Chrika nodded.  
  
Mara shrugged. "Don't think about it. I get lots of those and I'd be surprised if I didn't hear it at least once a day."  
  
"I still shouldn't have said it. I won't have known the first thing to do to get out of here. I'd probably still be in the café waited for someone to pick me up. I'm not really up-to-date with survival skills."  
  
Mara shrugged. "In my line of work you get used to it. It's something I'd have to know. You didn't have the same life as me."  
  
Chrika shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I should have known what to do. I've been dependant on people all my life."  
  
"We can change that." Mara told her. She cocked her head to where the 'door' was. And motioned for Chrika to be quiet.  
  
Chrika nodded and quickly put the medkit away. "What is it?" she whispered.  
  
Mara nodded her head to the door. "Someone's coming." She glanced at her chrono and fervently hoped that Solo and Skywalker would get there soon. Looking around for cover, she pointed to a pile of canisters. "Get behind those."  
  
Chrika nodded and quickly made her way to where Mara indicated, being careful to make as little noise as possible.  
  
Mara got up slowly and hobbled to the opening. There was more than a someone, it sounded like a group of them. They were talking and Mara could hear the metallic click of boots hitting the floor. She didn't want or need to guess. They were stormtroopers and they were close.  
  
Above the opening Mara saw a bunch of rubble that looked ready to collapse. She'd bring that down if worse came to worse. But not now, it would draw more unwanted attention that was not needed.  
  
She glanced down at her chrono. Solo should be here by now. She glanced behind her and saw a ship that was heading directly towards them. Hopefully it would be their ride.  
  
Taking out one of her blasters she limped over to where Chrika was hiding. "There's stormtroopers out there." She paused. "You can go to them if you like." She studied the woman's face and waited for an answer.  
  
Chrika shook her head. "You've shown me what they're really like. I don't want to be apart of something evil like the Empire."  
  
Mara nodded her head and gave her the blaster, taking another one out and holding it herself. "You don't have to shoot them. I know it'll be hard for you. But please just try to buy us some time to catch our ride."  
  
Chrika slowly nodded and held the blaster like it was going to bite her. "I've never used one before."  
  
"Just point and shoot." Mara looked out to space again and saw that the vessel coming towards them was indeed the *Falcon*, it would land in seconds. Mara pointed to it and whispered. "That's our ride there. Hopefully the Imperials will move on and not bother with this place."  
  
Voices rose outside their area and Mara cursed when she heard the order for them to move in. Either they were being very meticulous or they'd been alerted to a craft that wanted to get into the bay.  
  
The *Falcon* itself seemed to be having problems, three TIEs were swarming around it and taking potshots. It drew near to the opening and was soon settling in the bay. The TIEs waiting for them outside.  
  
Mara hoisted Chrika up. "Our ride's here." And shoved her over to the *Falcon*. She turned around and saw that the first of the stormtroopers were climbing through the opening and thought that caving in the hole was as good as time as any. She raised her blaster and shot the overhanging debris and watched as it plunged down on the invading force.  
  
The *Falcon's* ramp lowered and Luke came out with his lightsaber drawn and hurried over to her. "Nice to see you Mara."  
  
Mara grunted. "Same to you." She *was* genuinely happy to see him.  
  
Luke's eyes grew wide and pushed her down, igniting his lightsaber at the same time. Blaster bolts filled the air, Luke doing his best to cover them. He shoved Mara behind the canisters that Chrika and her had shared before.  
  
Mara sat up and peeked over their cover and glanced at the troopers flooding into the bay- apparently her little cave-in hadn't done the trick.  
  
"What did you do to make them so angry?" Luke questioned.  
  
"Nothing!" She hissed. "Well. besides deserting the Empire and still being alive. nothing else."  
  
Luke grunted and looked around. "Who's that?"  
  
Mara looked to where he was pointing and saw Chrika hiding behind a flipped over table that was halfway to the *Falcon's* ramp. "What the hell is she doing? I told her to get to the *Falcon*!"  
  
Chrika couldn't even move, because of her small hiding space. Mara didn't even think the Imperials knew she was hiding there. But there was so much going on that she didn't dare poke her head up to look around. She saw her wince when a blaster bolt went 'ting' just above her head.  
  
"We have to help her."  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you the Good Samaritan?"  
  
"I am not heartless and shut up! You do that little Jedi lightsaber thing and cover me. We'll all go and get to the *Falcon*."  
  
Luke nodded and they moved on three. Standing up, Mara shot and Luke blocked the blaster bolts that followed wherever they moved.  
  
They reached Chrika and Mara grabbed her, pulling her towards better cover and closer to the *Falcon's* ramp. They slumped down behind a pile of concrete rubble.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Chrika shakily nodded her head.  
  
Mara turned to Luke again. "Why doesn't Solo blast-"  
  
The underbelly of the ship opened fire on the troopers and they watched as the people in white started falling over the place.  
  
"You were saying?" Luke smirked at her. He turned to Chrika and hauled her up. "Come on. While they're distracted." He shoved her towards the ship and then turned to Mara. "Ladies first." He smiled.  
  
Mara grunted and slowly got up. Her knee was really hurting, the run over had seriously done something to it.  
  
Luke frowned and looked down at it. "Can you make it?"  
  
"How much do you want to bet?" she put up a brave face, but inside her body was cursing her in every language to sit down.  
  
Luke nodded slowly and wrapped an arm around her. Mara started to protest, but he started to carry her to the ship before she could even start.  
  
Chrika waited for them at the bottom of the ramp and turned to hold Mara on her other side. Instead of immediately carry Mara, she drew her blaster and fired.  
  
"I shot him." she mumbled and glanced at the blaster in her hand.  
  
Mara glanced back and saw a fresh body laying 10 feet from where they stood, a smoking hole in between the eyes. "A good shot too."  
  
Chrika slowly looked at her and lowered the blaster. "I didn't mean to."  
  
Luke started hauling Mara up the ramp and yelled at Chrika to follow. Mara already felt the ramp lifting and the *Falcon* drifting in the air. Solo was a very impatient man.  
  
Chrika stepped forward and then threw herself at Mara. "Watch out!" she knocked Mara down flat on the ramp and Mara watched as Luke again ignited his lightsaber and blocked shots that were coming in from the side.  
  
The ramp closed and the *Falcon* immediately took off for open space.  
  
"KID!" Mara recognized it as Han's voice. "Get your Jedi butt up to the gun turret!"  
  
Mara sat up and caught a glimpse of Luke heading towards the gunner compartments. She could hear Han and the Wookiee Chewbacca cursing and howling in the cockpit.  
  
She wanted to get up and help, but her leg refused to move. She reluctantly gave up and looked down at Chrika.  
  
"Hey Chrika, we made it." She crawled over to the young woman and rolled her over.  
  
Mara gave an audible gasp when she saw what she had come to think of as friend. Her stomach was smoldering from a blaster wound and the stench it gave off was terrible, Mara felt like retching.  
  
Chrika's face was pale and she slowly opened her eyes. "I think it's all right. I've never been shot before. somehow I thought it would hurt more."  
  
Mara gazed sadly down at her friend. No one would be able to survive a wound like that. Not a chance. Chrika's body shuddered and Mara felt her eyes starting to moisten. The ship rocked from a hit and alarms started shrieking from the cockpit.  
  
"Almost there!! Luke vap that TIE!" Han swore and pulled a hard maneuver right. "Damn tourists!"  
  
Chewbacca roared and Mara thought it sounded like agreement.  
  
"Buckle up kids!! We're going hyper!"  
  
Mara grabbed onto the nearest solid thing and held on to it and Chrika. The hyperspace pull ended and no more shaking occurred in the ship. Mara knew that they were safely in hyperspace.  
  
Looking back down at Chrika, Mara's throat tightened and she felt tears running down her cheeks. Chrika's breathing was becoming more erratic and she felt cold to the touch.  
  
Mara glanced up when she heard someone enter the room. Chewbacca stood over hear and meowed a question.  
  
"I need a medkit." Mara mumbled. She knew that it wouldn't do anything for Chrika, but she needed to do something to try to help.  
  
Chewbacca wordlessly left the common area.  
  
Chrika gave another shudder. "It's so cold on this ship." Her voice was raspy and her eyes wandered about her. She gave a slight smile. "This is the *Millennium Falcon*?"  
  
Mara nodded her head.  
  
"I always wondered what it was like in here." Chrika's breath caught in her throat and she coughed, shaking her entire body when she did so.  
  
A medkit was placed beside Mara and she wordlessly opened it up. Taking out bacta patches and other medical equipment. She started applying the medicine to Chrika and stopped when she asked a question.  
  
"Did you make it?"  
  
Mara's heart broke when she heard 'you'. Chrika knew she was going to die, but Mara didn't have the heart to tell her. "We made it." She corrected.  
  
Chrika shook her head and coughed again. She tried to push Mara's hand away from her wound. "That's not gonna help and you know it."  
  
Mara didn't stop what she was doing. "Thank you Chrika. you saved my life."  
  
Chrika shook her head. "You saved *me* more than I saved you. It's I that should be thanking you." She started coughing again. "You made me see straight."  
  
Mara brought her friend close and hugged her. "It was an honor to meet you." She whispered. "You taught me a great deal too."  
  
Mara held her for a long time and felt her cheeks dampen with tears, something that she had not done in a long time.  
  
She felt a heavy paw on her shoulder and she glanced over to see Chewie's brown eyes filled with concern. He groaned something.  
  
"Chewie says that we should look at your knee." Han's voice came from behind her.  
  
Mara shook her head, she didn't want to move and she didn't want to talk to anyone. Looking down at her Chrika, she saw that she wasn't breathing anymore and the light in her eyes had disappeared. Mara let out an uncontrollable sob and lowered her head again. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.  
  
Someone came and sat on her other side and she felt another hand on her shoulder and arm. "Mara. she's not here with us anymore. we have to take care of your leg."  
  
Mara saw Luke sitting beside and quickly tried to wipe away her tears. "My legs fine!" she hissed.  
  
Luke shook his head. "No it's not." He slowly told her. "You can't do anything else for her Mara. and it's okay to cry." He gently unwrapped her arms around Chrika's body. "We'll take care of her."  
  
Han stepped forward with a blanket and covered Chrika. "We'll make arrangements for her when we get back to Coruscant."  
  
Luke guided her over to a couch and made her sit down. He worked quickly on her leg and dressed it with clean bandages. "May I ask who she was?"  
  
Mara nodded. "She was a friend."  
--- Writer's blurb: I know that 'crying Mara' isn't really the norm in the Expanded Universe, but. she's gotta let loose a couple of times!! Do they think she's made out of stone?? I also know that someone like Chrika could turn from one attitude to the next (Empire to New Republic), but I also know that it being that fast may not entirely be feasible. but it could happen. Again, I'm sorry for anything Star Wars'y' that I didn't use right. I like Star Wars, but I don't know everything about it. PS. Reviews are good ;P 


	5. epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars, they belong to Mr. Lucas and I have made no money- I've only earned a little bit of fun. :) ---  
Epilogue  
  
Mara stood awkwardly in front of Chrika's resting place. It had been two months since her death, but Mara felt like it just happened yesterday.  
  
"I'm sorry that I haven't been here since you were put to rest. I had to go look for something." She glanced down in her palm and the thing that rested in it. "I remembered more of our past when I was sitting in the hospital waiting for this forsaken knee to heal."  
  
Mara smiled at the memory. She had made the med-droid's live an absolute hell, same with anyone else who came to visit.  
  
"Anyway. remember that one court affair when I guess you were around eight? And I was wearing that white gold flower? You came right up to me and wanted to touch it." Mara looked at the tiny pendant on its fine chain. "You were wrong Chrika. You *were* brave, you were the only one who would even talk to me at those things, let alone demand something of me." Mara paused and held her breath, she felt tears coming and this time she didn't want them to stop. "I found this yesterday and thought you might like to have it. I don't use it anymore and I think it's a symbol of you." Mara shrugged. "I think it would look better on you anyway."  
  
She stepped forward and placed it in front of Chrika name. A slot opened and the little flower disappeared to where Chrika now rested. "Thank you. my friend."  
  
Mara turned around and walked out into the busy streets of Coruscant.  
  
THE END  
  
--- Writer's blurb: That's it. fini! Emotional Mara goes back to being hard stone. Anyway, it was fun (writing and feedback). Hopefully I'll see you guys and gals soon. Take care! 


End file.
